Nefertiri
Nefertiri was the daughter of Pharaoh Seti I in the year 1290 B.C. Biografia Early Life Nefertiri was left motherless as a young woman in 1290 B.C and was confronted with the truth that her father was to marry Anck-Su-Namun, a choice by the Pharaoh that angered Nefertiri as Anuck-Su-Namun was a mere concubine. Anck-Su-Namun did nothing to remedy Nefertiri's perception of her, as she carried on her own haughty demeanour and acted as Nefertiri's superior at all given chances, namely when acting as her instructor on how to use blades in duels. Pulsera de Anubis ]]Seti had entrusted Nefertiri with the task of watching over the ancient Bracelet of Anubis, the final remaining artifact of the Scorpion King, an ancient warlord. One day, for the entertainment of Seti and his courtiers, Nefertiri and Anck-Su-Namun dueled in the royal court with sais, and it was after the battle had ended, that Seti made an announcement to his court: Anck-Su-Namun was to be his future wife, as he believed that she could protect him from any conspirators, leaving Nefertiri dismayed at the fact that Anck-Su-Namun would be her step-mother. Nefertiri then embraced her father and took note that the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep was exchanging covert glances with Anck-Su-Namun. As Seti's most trusted consort, Imhotep was held under suspicion by Nefertiri after that. ]] Death That night, Nefertiri stood atop her balcony, gazing out at Anck-Su-Namun's residence, which was adjacent to her own, and witnessed as Seti had entered the residence. Imhotep, however, had made his presence known and had confronted the Pharaoh with a blade. Nefertiri called out to the Medjai below that her father needed their help, but the damage had by then been done: Seti was mortally stabbed several times by Imhotep and the concubine. Devastated as she witnessed her father's murder, Nefertiri inadvertently leaned too far over the balcony and fell to her death. Reencarnación Siglos más tarde, los recuerdos de Nefertiri fueron revisados por Evelyn O'Connell , que había vuelto a la vida como la forma reencarnada de Nefertiri sí misma , con su marido, Rick O'Connell, establecido como un guerrero de Dios , un Medjai , una conexión que Ardeth Bay señalado como una mera coincidencia , pero establecida por el destino en sí . Personality and Traits Despite being a dignified Princess of Egypt, Nefertiri was not without considerable fighting skills, which she exhibited when confronting the concubine Anck-Su-Namun, whom she herself resented. Nefertiri was one of the most beautiful young woman with the typical olive skin of an Egyptian, black hair, which she kept long with bluntly-cut bangs, and a penchant for sporting printed gowns. Behind the Scenes Nefertiri was portrayed by actress Rachel Weisz, who also portrayed Evelyn O'Connell. The actual princess of Egypt was named Nefertiti, but the producers had changed her name to Nefertiri with an "r" instead, in light of viewers most-likely making vulgar jokes about her true name. Nefertiri is also an alternate spelling of Nefertari, Great Royal Wife of Ramesses II, successor to Seti I. The real-world source of Nefertiri's name, the queen Nefertiti, was the wife of the pharaoh Akhenaten and the mother of Princess Ankhesenamun, the basis for Anck-Su-Namun's name. Appearances *''The Mummy *The Mummy Returns **The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Category:Egyptian Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Deceased individuals Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Returns Category:Characters